Plasma generators form high energy plasma gas, which is then used for a variety of application, including plasma-jet cutting, coatings, hard-facing, vitrification of radioactive materials, disinfection of waste, and many other applications. Industrial plasma generation systems may consume large amounts of power on the order of mega-watts (MW), and for these systems, it is desired that the plasma generator be simple and reliable. One problem of particular interest in high power plasma generation systems is extending the life of the electrode at the plasma-conductive interface. The plasma attachment region, known as the arc spot, of the electrode may preferentially erode compared to the other regions of the electrode, resulting in premature replacement of the electrode. In general, it is desired to have an electrode with large exposed surface area that is suitable for some form of liquid cooling.